bindingofisaacfandomcom-20200223-history
The Lost
The Lost is an unlockable character in The Binding of Isaac: Rebirth. The Lost appears to be a ghost of Isaac. While playing as the Lost, the player notably begins with flight and without any health, and as such will die as a result of any damage taken. The Lost cannot gain health through any known means, even via soul hearts, black hearts, and HP upgrades. As a side-effect of having no health meter, all deals with the devil can be taken free of charge, despite showing a cost of 3 soul hearts. Unlock method The Lost is unlocked via very specific deaths which must be done in order without dying erroneously between runs. The lost can be unlocked with seeded runs at any step of the process except for the final one. (NOTE: Seeds do NOT seem to be working for some players, and The Lost will only unlock using an entirely seedless run with these 4 characters.) #Isaac must die from a Mulliboom in the basement/cellar. A very easy seed to do this is TRQV XRK6 , with a Curse Room to repeatedly damage yourself and the room on bottom with a muliboom. (was edited for update 1.041), Alternatively, the seed Q2V4 YZET as a 2x2 room full of mullibooms when playing on hard mode, or G8Y6 SY8J for a room beneath the spawn with 3. # Magdalene must die from one of her own bombs in the Caves/Catacombs. Alternatively, the Towers tarot card can also be used. A seed that gives you Pyro on the first floor in the Treasure Room is AQAD A76B. # Judas must die by Mom's foot or Mom's hand during the boss fight. Being killed by anything else in the fight will cause the run to fail and you will need to start over from the beginning. Do not pick up pyromaniac, because it grants you immunity to Moms Foot. The hand is still fine, but if you don't have red mom, its substantially more difficult to make sure you get killed by the hand itself. (TIP: Mom's first attack is always her foot stomp, so entering the fight with half a heart or one heart is the easiest way to ensure you die from this attack). An easy seed for you to get to Mom, which has a room with spikes to damage yourself down to one heart or less is 1337HAXR. Another good seed to use as Judas would be 8LDE 8XDX, as it allows you to get high damage within the first two floors. # Azazel must die by any of Satan's attacks.AlpacaPatrol, http://www.twitch.tv/alpacapatrol/c/5588213, t''witch.tv'', November 29, 2014.To be sure you are killed by satan only, die on his second phase, if this fails and you kill him by accident you can still die to his feet attack. Note that resurrecting with the Ankh or Judas' Shadow and dying in the appropriate fashion still fails the requirements and you will have to start over. You can use the Dead Cat but you will have to lose your very last life to Satan. Don't use a seed with Azazel, because you can't unlock the Lost in seeded runs. If you used a seed you have to do everything again. Completing these four conditions unlocks The Lost. Straits and Effects * Always play on Hard Mode with the Lost. Beating the Boss Rush and all the end bosses on Hard Mode is the requirement for Godhead,one of the Lost's unlocks, and you will want to minimize the number of times you have to play as the Lost. A powerful run is a powerful run whether it's in normal mode or in hard mode, so you don't want to waste time playing on normal mode when you could've beaten the same run on hard. * Since The Lost has no health, you'll need to be extremely careful in battling enemies. At the beginning of the game, it's suggested to float above rocks with your flying ability when there's a projectile/enemy flying towards you. * Health up items do not affect The Lost. Getting a health up item as your first item is ill advised, and so you should reset. ** This includes soul hearts, black hearts and eternal hearts. * Dead Cat is exceptionally useful to the Lost. It will allow you to take up to nine hits in a run. Or, in another sense, it will allow you to fail nine times without causing you to start over. Winning a run with the Lost is not impossible without Dead Cat, but even with the most deadly combinations you may find yourself taking damage unexpectedly. The Dead Cat gives you the ability to make a mistake and learn from it without having to restart from the beginning. * Guppy's Collar is also useful, especially in conjunction with Dead Cat. * Judas' Shadow is especially useful for The Lost, as it adds three black hearts for his health. Also, when returning as Judas' Shadow, The Lost can gain regular heart containers, soul hearts, black hearts, and eternal hearts. HOWEVER, it will also remove the ability to unlock items or achievements as The Lost, as your character will be considered as Judas. * Holy Mantle, Trinity Shield, Lost Contact, etc. are blessings to The Lost. * Every time you beat a boss, you're almost guaranteed a Devil Room (or an Angel Room for defensive items.). * Deals with the Devil are free, and often times incredibly useful. Recommended items include Brimstone, Dead Cat, Abaddon, Whore of Babylon, Death's Touch, and Contract From Below. Guppy items are also recommended for the chance to become Guppy , but aren't as useful for the Lost. ** Many of the Angel room items are great, though the chances of getting items aren't very good. There are some angel room items which prevent damage, and even fewer which grant increased damage. Those rare few are incredibly powerful and may make skipping a Devil room viable. Recommended items include Holy Mantle, Trinity Shield, Sacred Heart, Breath of Life, The Halo, and The Soul, once you have unlocked it. * Curse of the Unknown is mostly useless except when The Lost has items with grant additional lives (X1, X1?, X9 etc). * The Lost's unlocks for defeating Isaac and ??? are much less useful to the Lost than its unlocks for beating Satan and The Lamb. It is recommended that you make an effort to beat The Lamb before attempting to fight ???, so that you can use some of the items you already unlocked as the Lost to make your run more powerful. * Gnawed Leaf is very helpful, and can almost definitely win you the run if you have items such as L'il Haunt, Meat Boy, Bandage Girl, Demon Baby, Gemini, Daddy Long Legs, Cube of Meat or Ball of Bandages, Forever Alone, Distant Admiration, or any forms of contact damage, as you can sit still and let them do all the work. * There is a bug when the player gets Dead Cat in a Curse Room and then dies and respawns inside the Curse Room. The Lost is not actually allowed in Curse Rooms (Proven when you exit the game and come back, so when you respawn, the glitch effectively makes you invincible. There's a seed for it: WM3KWKH6. References Gallery The Lost (Level Transition).png|The Lost loading screen Videos Category:The Binding of Isaac: Rebirth Category:Character Category:Secrets